


Миссия для Хокаге

by Gerlinda



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerlinda/pseuds/Gerlinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АU с классической концовкой. Наруто все-таки стал Хокаге, но все еще холост, слава богам. Сакура курирует группу генинов, в то время как один из ее подопечных кладет на нее глаз. <br/>Сакура предлагает Наруто разыграть отношения, чтобы сопляк оставил ее в покое. Наверное, так и случилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Миссия для Хокаге

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения:  
> 1) Текст странный, потому что начинала я его писать, когда мне было 15, а заканчивала уже в 19.  
> 2) Это то самое долгожданное НаруСаку порево. Чуваки, вы тоже успели поседеть, как и я?   
> 3) Порево описано откровенно, как порево, просто имейте это в виду.  
> Ну и... это был мой последний недописанный фик по Наруте, а значит, все, я официально свободна от фандома!

Наруто с мерзким хрустом разгибает шею, поднимая голову по направлению к проскрипевшей петлями двери. В одном из кабинетов резиденции душно чрезвычайно, хоть на стеклах в оконных проемах итак сэкономили, но за чертовски длинный и нудный рабочий день пористые бетонные стены нагреваются как прилипшая к каменой мостовой куча бычьего навоза.  
Сакура выглядит повседневно-примечательно, и Узумаки не может упустить возможности скользнуть по ее фигуре, закованной в выгодно-узкий дзенинский жилет, стискивающий несильно, но все-таки заметно прибавившую в размере грудь каким-то устало-липким взглядом. Сакура прижалась спиной к деревянному косяку и откинула на затылок голову — смотрит подозрительно, сверху вниз. Для расплавившегося мозга Наруто такой взгляд решительно не значит ничего — Наруто подпирает наспех выбритый подбородок кулаком.  
— Ужасный день, — начинает она, чересчур гипертрофированно вытягивая губами на «а», — этот мелкий ублюдок снова пытался кадрить меня на тренировке.  
Сакуре двадцать пять, и в то время как Наруто просиживает свою поджарую задницу в относительно комфортном кресле за столом в отштукатуренном кабинете Хокаге, она натаскивает команду придурков-генинов на предстоящий экзамен, который они завалят с треском. Наруто хмыкает и невидящими глазами всматривается в строчки с непонятными каракулями. Эта псевдо-занятость не стоит её внимания.  
— Только представь себе, чтобы я клеила Какаши? Пф! — её худощавые ноги в массивных сапогах почти не издают звуков при ходьбе. Наруто не смотрит на нее, когда она приземляется на край его стола, задевая попой какие-то бумаги.  
— А ты бы попробовала, не думаю, что он был бы особо против.  
Синие глаза щурятся почти так же, как и одинадцать лет назад, разве что теперь в уголках засели мелкие, но все-таки морщинки — слишком много работы бумажной и достаточно на солнце.  
— Идиот! Последний раз я была у него на лекциях, — последнее слово было взято пальцами Сакуры в кавычки, — в четырнадцать. Этим лосям скоро семнадцать, а они еще генины!  
Она было всплеснула руками, но вовремя заметила новый взгляд исподлобья: «да неужели?».  
— Нет, но в твоем-то случае все знали, что ранг это лишь формальность, — брови Наруто, выгнулись сильнее, почти саркастически съезжаясь к переносице: почти — ключевое слово, — ох, ладно, какого черта я здесь распинаюсь!  
Сакура ловко спрыгнула со стола, подняв в полет несколько формуляров справа от обтянутого светлым плащом локтя. Локоть резко дернулся и пальцы едва успели схватить бумагу за край.  
— Дерьмо!  
— М? — Сакура деловито обернулась.  
Наруто растер между пальцами кровь из пореза, оставленного острым краем листа, а потом, раздраженно отправив на пол только что спасенные бумаги, рывком поднялся из-за стола. Сакура уже выходила из кабинета, когда Наруто бережно вешал на вбитый самолично в стену гвоздь свой плащ Шестого и проверял в карманах деньги. На сегодня с него определенно хватит работы.

Закатное время. На небе разлит мультифруктовый сок света, от салатного до багрянца, прохожие отстукивают по выжженному, почти как в Суне, песку свои бесцельные шаги.  
— Ну, в чем дело? — у него руки в карманах и на нее он не смотрит — пытается выпить последнюю влагу из воздуха. На улице он должен быть определенно более сочным, чем в его резиденции, но пока разница не особо ощущается.  
— Он сегодня следит за мной.  
— Что? — Наруто недоуменно оборачивается, хотя это недоумение и смазанное, но все-таки.  
— Кто, — педантично поправляет Сакура, по-учительски поднимая указательный палец. У нее, как у учителя, уже выработались свои учительские жесты, Наруто еще полгода назад заметил, — Кён. Тот самый сопляк из нынешней семерки. О, Боже, Наруто, тот самый засранец, что подкатывает ко мне!  
— Ты все об этом? — наверное, люди с возрастом все же меняются. После работы уж точно, — может лучше сходим в Ичираку? Я так замотался с этими договорами…  
Насколько можно игнорировать человеческие эмоции? Сакура просто ртом воздух хватает, начинает краснеть под цвет волос и юбки.  
— Да как ты можешь?! Это ты на меня этих оболтусов повесил, я вообще никого учить не собиралась. Ты, между прочим, и вообще-то мне, — о, опять начинается это размахивание руками, — отдал неуспевающих. Они тупы как пробки, и я не преувеличиваю!  
— Преувеличиваешь. — Чем больше Наруто проводил времени на своей нынешней должности, тем больше он стал напоминать своего отца. По крайней мере, Сакуре, никогда Минато не видевшей живым, это мысль все чаще теребила извилины. — Не такие уж они и идиоты. А Кён вообще с двумя стихиями справляется весьма успешно. Так что…  
— Так что из-за него про меня слушок ходить начал, — она передергивает плечами. Ее щеки на мгновение покрываются красными неровными пятнами — признак нахлынувшего негодования.  
Наруто примирительно улыбается и по-братски обнимает ее за плечи:  
— Да ладно тебе, про меня, знаешь, столько слухов ходит, — он присвистывает, — был бы жив Джирая, написал бы сиквел к «Сказаниям». Какую-нибудь порно-новеллу. Ух, я б почитал…  
Мечтательное выражение на его лице бесит Сакуру. Не сбиваясь с шага, она резко хватает его за челюсть и притягивает к своему лицу, заставляя скрючиться из-за разницы в росте. Это злой и тяжелый шёпот, которым обычно учителя отчитывают за найденные на переводном экзамене шпаргалки закоренелых и осточертевших двоечников:  
— Не думаю, чтобы тебе пришлось по душе, если бы какая-то малолетняя ревнивая сука натрепала всем, будто ты извращенец и спишь со своими учениками, — тонкие пальцы сильнее сдавливают непробиваемую челюсть, настолько, что Наруто уже не был уверен в ее непробиваемости. — Нет, даже не так, — лицо Сакуры изрезывается какой-то гипертрофированной агрессией, отчего Наруто остается лишь молча выслушивать глаза в глаза, — что ты заставляешь их спать с тобой, иначе, у тебя же есть дружок Хокаге!  
Она отпускает также резко, как и схватила. Наруто отшатывается в сторону, а после, когда принимает равновесие, как-то виновато смотрит на разгневанную Сакуру, тем не менее, не забывая разминать злополучную челюсть.  
— Я кхм, и не знал, что, — он отводит взгляд, хотя бесполезно, Сакура тоже не смотрит на него, — все…э...вот так вот…  
— Пф, да уж! — она дергает головой в бок и по-дамски поправляет волосы. — Ладно, ты мне нужен, пока меня еще не обвинили в развращении малолетних.  
— Эм, хорошо. Что я могу сделать?  
Они снова возобновляют свой стандартный прогулочный шаг.  
— Он слева, метров двадцать к северо-западу отсюда… Тш! — она хватает его за руку — Наруто вовремя успевает осечься и уставиться в дорожную пыль. Сакура улыбается.  
— Так-то лучше. Всему вас надо учить, детишки!  
Они оба прыскают со смеху. Столько смешного в том, что они уже больше не дети.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу они держатся за руки, вернее Сакура не выпускает. Не то, чтобы это действительно шокировало, нет, подобной фигней она уже страдала, когда пыталась показать маме, что она пользуется вниманием противоположного пола и что молодость еще не потеряна. Тогда, шестнадцатилетний и зеленый, Наруто вел себя как полный идиот. Покупал Сакуре мороженое у каждого попадавшегося на пути ларька, пока она сама не остановила его, обругав в придачу за полное отсутствие всякой заботы об ее здоровье и пережитой этим летом ангине; два раза за прогулку сводил в Ичираку, причем, что счет второго захода ей пришлось оплатить полностью; сделал на столике чрезвычайно романтичного кафе совсем не романтичную скульптуру избранницы из липкого розового риса, распотрошив семь онигири — в общем, заботился исключительно о гастрономической составляющей их совместного отдыха.

Назвать это свиданием у Наруто язык не поворачивается, он вообще мало о чем думает, тупо надеется, что Сакура ведет его в какую-нибудь забегаловку: живот уже начинает сольный концерт, пока еще не пробивая трелями крепкие стены организма.

— VIP столик где-нибудь в укромном уголке зала и меню для моего мужчины, — Сакура настолько обольстительно улыбается, будто неделями тренировалась перед зеркалом. Так, что даже прыщавый парень за кассой всерьез начинает сомневаться, кто все-таки этот «ее мужчина», тот, чья рука сейчас покровительственно обхватывает ее талию на животе или же он сам. Кстати, Наруто шевелит пальцами, простукивая по темно-зеленому бронежилету, соображая, как его рука оказалась прижата чужими ладонями к униформе Сакуры где-то в районе пупка, но тут же получает локтем в бок.  
Столик и правда оказывается самый, что ни на есть, VIP, а именно в таком недосягаемом закоулке, что Наруто может биться об заклад с каждым встречным, будто в этом местечке регулярно проводят свои встречи проезжие якудза, ибо, в их деревне, естественно, собственной мафии нет, и быть не может — он же Хокаге.  
Угловой сплошной диван с точно вписавшимся в него круглым столиком, почти полное отсутствие освещения, две перпендикулярные друг другу полупрозрачные перегородки и чахлый фикус слева — чистая романтика.  
Сакура раскланивается с кассиром, собственноручно изымает из липкой хватки того особое меню и тянет вконец залипшего Наруто на отделанное кожей сиденье. Он тут же цепляет пальцами кольца переплета и начинает знакомство с блюдами, в то время как гиперактивная напарница куда-то настойчиво пялится сквозь матовые стекла ширмы. Минута, и она, хмыкнув, по-хозяйски перелистывает страницу прямо в его руках, тыкает пальцем в первую попавшуюся вариацию Маргариты и надиктовывает подоспевшему официанту несколько не самых питательных закусок. Сказать, что у Наруто едет челюсть — скромно промолчать.  
— Может ты, все-таки, объяснишь мне, чего от меня хочешь?  
Да уж, разъяснения ему сейчас просто жизненно необходимы, ведь неадекватная Сакура придвигается ближе и пробегается пальчиками вверх по темной ткани водолазки, а затем, трепетно сжав пальцами мускулистое усталое плечо, четко вышептывает на ухо:  
— Подыграй мне.  
С каких это пор «подыграй» стало приравниваться к объяснению? Но тут, сквозь значительную щель между перегородками Узумаки улавливает взгляд. Нет, это даже не «улавливает» — сталкивается, врезается, напарывается. Таким взглядом можно без сверла проделывать дырки в женских душевых, а еще, нужно быть совсем ненормальным или, как минимум, очень дерзким, чтобы долбиться подобными взглядами в VIP зоны ресторанов в районе красных фонарей. Но, черт, конечно Наруто уже видел эти глаза. Светло-серый прищур, дикое самолюбие и что-то еще, помимо полного отсутствия тормозов. Взлохмаченные, выверченные на пальцы гелем полу-кудряшки в каштановый цвет, напряженно сдвинутые брови и подкатившая к глазницам тонкая сетка расширившихся сосудов. Какая-то промежуточная версия Бьякугана, смешение кровей и отсутствие принадлежности к какой-либо ветви: отец — дезертир и мать — наемница средней руки. Мда… Кён.  
Внимательная Сакура вовремя замечает, к чему сейчас приковано его внимание и, не переживая по поводу своих актерских способностей, кладет голову на его плечо:  
— Теперь видишь? — мурлычет она у самого края уха и обнимает своими руками его руку. — Мне нужна помощь, иначе от этого засранца я окончательно умом тронусь.  
Наруто сглатывает подкативший к горлу ком и благодарит мысленно дизайнеро…, модельеро.., в общем, тех святых людей, что проектировали военную форму — она реально непробиваемая просто, потому что он почти ничего не чувствует, когда к нему открыто вот так прижимаются закованной в жилет грудью. Наруто неловко склоняет голову к лицу Сакуры, не особо себе сейчас представляя, как именно он будет подыгрывать.  
— И что конкретно я должен делать? — шепчет он, и от того, как Сакура подается навстречу его вопросу, щеки начинают теплеть, отдаленно напоминая те времена, когда он еще заливался краской от любого намека на какую-либо связь между ними двумя.  
— Делать вид, что мы вместе, — она старается выдавать фразу сладко, но оттенок раздражения невозможно скрыть — из-за постоянной необходимости разъяснять всякую элементарщину недалеким генинам, которым было даже лень порой ознакомиться с выдаваемыми на дом свитками, у Сакуры выработалась хроническая неприязнь к глупым вопросам. С её точки зрения глупым, разумеется. Но отходила она, к слову, так же быстро:  
— Сейчас нам принесут заказ, мы выпьем, мило поворкуем, ты неловко зевнешь, как тогда, семь лет назад, закинешь руку на спинку дивана, вроде как случайно, а я буду очаровательно тебе улыбаться и рассказывать про то, как долго скучала по твоей полосатой физиономии, пока ходила по челюстям своим подопечным ублюдкам тяжелым кулаком.  
И она действительно растягивает губы, щурит глаза и, кажется, даже немного краснеет, будто от смущения. Наруто понимает, что многого не знал о своей подруге — например о том, насколько могут быть правдоподобными ее актерские штучки, потому что сейчас на него смотрят почти восхищенно, как когда-то давно на их общего знакомого, о котором некоторые теперь не очень любят вспоминать.  
— Ладно, — тянет Наруто и, пережив солидную паузу мучительной мыслительной работы, усаживается поудобнее, не находя лучшего решения, кроме как играть в бревно для техники подмены.

Они недолго ждут заказ. Сакура позволяет молчать все это время, деловито подмечая, что быть парой — вовсе не значит трепаться постоянно, и порой достаточно просто наслаждаться обществом друг друга. На что Наруто лишь пожимает плечами: уточнять у свободной во всех отношениях Сакуры источники информации не позволила совесть — сам Наруто так же не блещет заслугами на личном фронте, поэтому увлеченно листает меню и так же увлеченно жжет взглядом фикус в углу, периодически застревая им же на символической щели между перегородками. Мальчишка все еще там, все еще долбится в тонкие стенки своим слабым бьякуганом. Качество его глаз Наруто оценил еще тогда, когда того впервые привела мать, сухим обветренным ртом предлагая принять в академию отпрыска с фальшивыми документами за жалкие три тысячи йен. Второй год на посту Хокаге, а Наруто уже брался за сомнительные предложения. А теперь, оказывается, у бракованных детей и гормоны играют в какую-то левую сторону. Нет, Сакура была без всяких сомнений неотразима, но объективно Наруто не мог себе представить, как всерьез бы начал волочиться за Куренай, например. Вот же…  
Приносят заказ, предварительно постучав два раза, и еще столько же похмыкав, видимо, опасаясь отвлечь посетителей от какого-нибудь чрезвычайно важного занятия. Наруто еще раз удивляется, что его притащили именно сюда, но молча следит за тем, как официант расставляет на столике цветастые бокалы с низко алкогольными «лонгами» и лишь затем блюдо с закусками в центр. Тоскливо косясь на горячие сырные палочки и соус, Наруто проводит ладонью по неприятно ноющему животу и говорит себе, что выбор между вечером с Сакурой и благополучием желудка очевиден.

— Что ж! — дама, ради которой идут на такие жертвы, воодушевленно трет ладони друг о друга и легко подхватывает со столика коктейль, тут же поймав губами трубочку. Наруто несколько отстраненно наблюдает за тем, как втягиваются ее щеки, как поднимается вверх по соломинке голубая жидкость, переезжая из холодного стекла в горячее живое нутро. Пока не встречается глазами с зеленым прищуром. Отлично! Он полный идиот.  
Резко отворачивается, как застигнутый на месте преступления, и тянется к тарелке с едой, надеясь убить двух зайцев: неожиданный стыд и голод, но его опережают. Сакура отставляет полупустой бокал и перехватывает сырную палочку перед самым носом. О нет, только не говорите, что…  
Да, Сакура действительно собирается его кормить. И если около десятка лет назад он сошел бы с ума от радости, то сейчас огромных усилий стоит не шлепнуть ее по руке и не накинуться на это жалкое подобие еды в одиночку. Но тем временем она уже окунает кончик закуски в жидкий соус и, улыбаясь, подносит к его сжатым в линию губам.  
— Открой ротик, милый, — ухмыляется она, и у Наруто ком в горле застревает от приторности в ее голосе. Но открывает, конечно. И, в принципе, ничего так, жить можно, только вот она будто случайно промахивается на пару сантиметров и, ойкнув, кладет палочку на его язык, обеспокоенно глядя на то, как растекается кисло-сладкий соус по краю его рта. Наруто быстро сглатывает, практически не жуя, и на мгновение высовывает кончик языка, чтобы избавиться от липкой капли в уголке собственных губ. Но глаза сидящей напротив Сакуры резко округляются: под чувствительными рецепторами ощущается кожа. Она попыталась заботливо утереть ему рот.  
Он задел языком ее палец, и это странно. Считанные секунды они смотрят друг на друга так, как смотрели когда-то давно, когда Наруто еще подростком верил в искру между ними. И ведь иногда казалось, что надежды действительно не беспочвенны.  
Но Сакура отмирает довольно скоро, улыбается все в том же запланированном духе и с нажимом вытирает подушечкой пальца липкий соус, без стеснения проходясь по сжатым губам. Слишком механически, чтобы было приятно. Хочется раздосадовано сплюнуть и хорошо выругаться. Они в обществе друг друга всего лишь около получаса, а какое-то подобии неловкости уже забирается под желудок.  
— Ну, — бойко подводит черту Сакура, — думаю, можно и выпить!  
У Наруто разве что брови с линией роста волос не срастаются, когда он скептически оценивает остов пены на дне бокала, к которому она только что прикладывалась. Ее щеки, к слову, уже алеют ровным пурпурным цветом.  
Сакура красиво краснела только когда смущалась, а алкоголь ей к лицу явно не шел.

Она успевает снова подозвать официанта, который крутится подозрительно близко, и что-то шепчет ему на ухо. Наруто лишь вовремя успевает схватить того за рукав и попросить принести чего-нибудь из еды, чтобы не ужраться в сопли на голодный желудок. Официант глядит на него с поразительным презрением, то ли не узнает в нем Хокаге, то ли в принципе не признает авторитетов, но Наруто, в ответ на такое хамство лишь на несколько секунд дольше продливает их гляделки и отпускает ушлепка в долгое плавание. Когда он снова откидывается на спинку дивана, Сакура уже приканчивает вторую Лагуну.  
На самом деле, конечно же это бред, что девчачьи коктейли и в самом деле девчачьи. Их мешают специально, чтобы за приторно сладким вкусом не было слышно пол-литра водки. И вот, Сакуру, кажется, ведет. Во всяком случае, обычно она не предлагает пить на спор.

— Я перепью тебя в два счета, — произносит она.  
Наруто хочется ей ответить «Ты в своем уме?» или «Твой план как-то не очень», но вместо этого он скалится:  
— Да ты что? — он сразу же ведется на ее провокацию отчасти потому, что на самом деле не верит в серьезность ее проблемы с Кёном, —, а мне казалось, мы тут на миссии ранга S.  
Он садится к ней в пол-оборота, упершись локтем в спинку дивана и подперев кулаком подбородок. С такого ракурса он даже сам себе кажется значительно больше Сакуры.

— Я перепью тебя, — настойчиво повторяет она, подаваясь ближе, и тычет ему пальцем сначала в грудь, а потом и в лицо, для пущего эффекта.  
— Я и не сомневаюсь, — снисходительно отвечает Наруто и отводит ее руку в сторону, обхватив пальцы ладонью, и не спешит выпускать, потому что с нее станется пырнуть этим пальцем ему в глаз.  
— Ты будешь пить со мной на спор, — цокает языком Сакура и вырывает руку, тут же скрестив ее на груди со свободной. А потом и ногу на ногу закидывает, окончательно закрываясь.  
— Что-то я не видел, чтобы влюбленные на свиданиях на спор пили, — поддевает он, обнажая зубы, — да и тащить твое прекрасное тело до дома, Сакура-чан… вряд ли я буду способен на такое усилие над собой.  
— На что ты намекаешь? — прищуриваясь, она вперивает в него взгляд.

Отвечать не приходится — приносят водку. Не саке, теплое и густое, а самую настоящую водку из самой задницы миры, с которой они недавно наладили поставки. Водка холодная. Даже стеклянная колба, в которой ее подают, красиво запотела и назревает чистыми крупными каплями конденсата.  
Наруто сглатывает, хоть никогда особо к алкоголю пристрастия не имел. Поцедить иногда траву, по-старушечьи забив ею трубку, доставляло ему большее удовольствие, да и Шикамару знал, где и что можно достать, чтобы не запятнать при этом светлого имени Хокаге.

Но Сакура, похоже, уже оценила. Ерзает на диване и простукивает пальцами по краю стола. Разливать еще не решается, видимо, ее смущает подозрительный официант, подозревать которого Наруто уже откровенно заебался и пообещал себе завтра же проверить документы у всей прислуги. А тем временем вышеупомянутый официант со стуком опускает перед ним блюдо с поджаристой говядиной и парочкой листов салата, чтобы, наконец, удалиться.  
Ждать Наруто больше уже никак не может — придвигает к себе тарелку, варварски насаживает на палочки отбивную и зверьем вгрызается в стейк. Как оказывается, с кровью. На какое-то время Сакура даже отстает от колбы с водкой, просто вперивая взгляд в Наруто. Она смотрит на него как на одно из чудес света.  
Под смуглой, в лисьих полосах, кожей играют желваки: механически пережевываются крепко спаянные белковые волокна. Прокипяченая бычья кровь брызжет на подбородок, слега задевая щеки, течет бурыми каплями. У Сакуры проходится волна мурашек где-то на затылке, как будто бы ей сейчас кто-то расчесывает волосы или дышит в ухо. Есть что-то приятное в том, чтобы наблюдать за оголодавшим, усталым Наруто. Глупости какие, но Сакуре отчего-то вспоминается, что Тен-тен уже замужем.  
И вот Сакура встряхивает головой, сбрасывая какую-то паучью сеть, легшую на нервные окончания, и, обняв ладонью ледяное горло бутыли, поддевает большим пальцем стеклянную пробку. В нос сразу бьет запахом холода и медицины — Сакура любит и то, и другое, поэтому, не церемонясь, оттягивает по три булька в обе стопки. Начинают с малого.  
Дожевывающий Наруто недоверчиво косится на это дело, но спокойно заканчивает со стейком. Потом еще секунд десять уходит на спешное обтирание пальцев и щек салфеткой. И да, мгновение, чтобы проверить объект: как и ожидалось, бесперспективный бьякуган все еще дырявит стену. Плевать. Серьезно.  
— Только учти, Сакура-чан, сама согласилась, — хмыкает Наруто, комкая и отбросывая салфетку в угол дивана.  
— Молчи уж лучше, — отзывается та и подталкивает к нему рюмку.  
— Да, кстати, на что спорим-то? — интересуется вдруг Наруто, затягивая полные ноздри спиртового запаха. А Сакура даже не приостанавливает руку на половине пути, на выдохе отрезает:  
— Потом решим.  
У Сакуры красиво запрокидывается голова и два раза судорожно вздрагивает горло. А потом Наруто перестает смотреть и тоже накатывает.

***

— … и как с личной жизнью у Хокаге-сама? Не подхватил еще венеричку?  
Сакуру уже пробрало, у нее румяные щеки и очень гладкие ноги, которые она постоянно кладет друг на друга, сверкая аккуратными коленками. И у Сакуры юбка очень короткая. И смех глумливый, со слегка пробивающейся хрипотцой от склеившей горло водки.  
— Пф, — Наруто прыскает со смеху, но когда его отпускает, он смотрит на нее уже чуточку по-другому, — да ладно тебе, Сакура-чан, ты сильно меня переоцениваешь…  
— О да-а, — перебивает она, не дав закончить заведомо бессмысленную фразу, и как-то странно облокачивается своим плечом о его, что Наруто аж чувствует тяжесть ее тела. Неужели он действительно пьян? — По деревне, знаешь ли… ходят всякие слухи…  
Она мурлычет как кошка, заглядывает мутными глазами снизу вверх и приделывает себе не очень-то кошачьи усы из розовой пряди собственных волос. Всегда едва курносый нос заостряется еще сильнее, и вообще, сейчас это все комично выглядит. Наруто снова срывается на гогот, и ему хорошо. Он позволяет себе приобнять ее за плечи, а свободной рукой доливает себе еще в затянувшуюся отпечатками пальцев стопку. В колбе водки — тоненькая пленочка, закрывающая дно.  
— Про что я и говорил тебе, Сакура-чан, — кривится он от только что опрокинутой в себя рюмки. Он водку не любит. И сакэ, если быть честным, тоже. Наруто предпочитает сладкие крепкие ликеры и очень стыдится этого. — На слухи всем должно быть все равно. Иначе каждый бы сидел вечерами, как мы с тобой, и устраивал бы шоу для одного зрителя.  
Он многозначительно кивает в сторону ширмы, отгораживавшей их от основного зала.  
— Будь я на твоем месте, давно бы пересчитал ему ребра, и на этом все бы закончилось.  
Сакура сопит под боком, цепляется пальцами за ткань водолазки и хорошенько стукается своим широким лбом о его плечо. Наруто не шипит из вежливости.  
— Если бы ты знал, как это меня достало, — она почти воет, и Наруто становится не по себе. Он, как и любой представитель своего пола терпеть не может женские слезы. А в исполнении Сакуры подобное вообще являлось какой-то дикостью. — Я колочу их постоянно, — уверяет она, подняв на него абсолютно сухие глаза, чем позволяет ему тут же расслабиться и ободряющее сжать ладонь на ее плече. — Но это не работает! В смысле, на тренировках — да, а в остальном… Что это за дурацкое выражение: «бьет — значит любит»? Откуда этого ушлепка подобрали? С окраин Облака?  
— Ну, знаешь, — Наруто растягивает рот в улыбке, — не стоит перечить вековой мудрости.  
Он поднимает указательный палец вверх, как это делал Джирайя, когда рассказывал, с какого именно угла стоит подглядывать за девицами на источниках.  
— Тем более, меня же ты тоже била, так что…  
— Идиот!

Нужно бы заказать еще — Наруто не настолько пьян, как хотелось бы. Он пьет реже, чем его сверстники, это и понятно, с его работой-то. Но философия его жизни такова, что если уж пить, то как следует. Сейчас его даже почти не качает.  
Зато вот Сакуре, кажется, уже нормально. Она почти лежит на Наруто ровно в той же мере, в которой откинулась на диване, дышит тяжело, и глаза какие-то осоловелые. Наруто сейчас очень хочется уколоть ее по поводу того, кто тут лучше пьет, но то ли он слишком галантный, то ли:  
— Знаешь, я бы наверное так не парилась по поводу этого… ублюдка? — мямлит Сакура, с интересом оттягивая водолазку на его плече, — если бы реально не думала насчет того бреда, который он постоянно несет.  
— Чего? — Наруто косится на нее со странным, подозрительным вниманием. С таким замирают на допросах Яманака, когда чувствуют, что жертва вот-вот расколется.  
— Чего — чего! — передразнивает она, больно цепляя с тканью кожу, прищипывая аж до мяса. Наруто морщит переносицу. — Мне кажется, если я не найду кого-нибудь в ближайшие полгода, я с ума сойду.  
Она выпаливает это тихо, но резко, как симбон выбрасывает. Наруто не особо осознает, что именно он сейчас слышит, и Сакура долго и тяжело таращится в его лицо снизу вверх, наблюдая за тем, как он переваривает информацию.  
Она думает что-то типа: «просто прекрасно, Сакура, ты не умеешь пить и сейчас это еще раз доказала»;, а в голове у Наруто: «это меня только что окончательно похоронили во френдзоне, или Сакура меня действительно клеит?». Но, конечно же, он гениальный стратег в плане личного общения, поэтому спрашивает именно:  
— То есть, ты всерьез думала спутаться с Кёном?  
Сакура резко выдыхает, спустив почти весь воздух из легких, сгибается резко пополам, впечатывая пылающее лицо в ладони.  
— Твою ж мать, Наруто. Твою ж мать… — цедит она, пока он шокировано таращится на ее спрятанные под жилетом лопатки.  
— Черт, Сакура-чан, это… хуево. — Он не находит другого слова, лишь разводит руками и отчего-то проверяет взглядом тоненькую щель между секциями ширмы. Среди значительно более яркого света за столом в центре зала сидит ссутулившийся подросток и сверлит обычными блеклыми глазами противоположный угол помещения. Устал, значит, от бьякугана.  
— Послушай, — спустя несколько секунд молчания, отвернувшись от ширмы, вкрадчиво начинает Наруто, — не отчаивайся, ладно. Ты же знаешь, Сакура-чан, ты самая прекрасная девушка на свете, и если ты достанешься… блин, я даже не знаю, как назвать этого огрызка… то это будет как минимум несправедливо.  
Еще он доверительно кладет ей ладонь на спину. Свою широкую, смуглую, из которой растут длинные, огрубевшие, мужские пальцы с выцветшим прозрачным коротким подшерстком на фалангах. На руки Наруто приятно смотреть не с эстетической точки зрения. На такие руки приятно смотреть в деле, чем бы они не занимались.  
— Боже, Наруто, ты такой дурак! — зло выплевывает она себе в колени и вскидывается резко, так что он мгновенно отшатывается на рефлексе. Когда она оборачивает на него свое лицо, она выглядит угрожающе. У нее красные глаза, красный, дрожащий рот, красные щеки и очень бледная кожа. Сакура кажется болезненной и злой, у нее тонкая прядь прилипла к взмокшему лбу и перечертила все лицо на две половинки, попав кончиком в припухшие губы. И Наруто не может толком сказать, нравится ему такое зрелище, или же пугает его.  
— Я не извращенка, идиот! — Рявкает она и пихает его в плечо так сильно и жестко, что ему стоит усилия удержать равновесие. А еще у него в глазах что-то дергается, простреливает незаметно. То, что заставляет брови грубо съехаться к переносице.  
— Тогда я тебя не понимаю, — сухо отвечает он и отодвигается, хрустнув плечом.  
Наруто, к сожалению, больше не мальчишка, он за свои два с половиной десятка повидал значительно больше, чем многие старики. И он порядком устал сегодня и вообще, чтобы тратиться на непонятные скандалы. Да и откровенно говоря, Сакура потрепала его ничуть не меньше, чем сама жизнь. Собственно, она до сих пор оставалась какой-то поднывающей в сознании ссадиной.  
— Ты никогда ничего не понимаешь, — наверное, она хочет драться. Вон, уже всем корпусом развернулась и кулаки сжала. — Этот гребаный ребенок злит меня в десять раз меньше, чем ты!  
Наруто бы приподнял одну бровь, но он настолько поражен, что вскидывает сразу две. Он действительно растерян сейчас.  
— И что я на этот раз сделал не так? — не с первого взгляда увидишь, но он тоже начинает кипятиться. Это становится заметно по тому, как он весь собирается и скукоживается: зажимаются плечи, напрягается спина.  
И вот с какого хрена она сейчас наезжает?  
— Что ты сделал не так?! — округляет глаза Сакура, всплескивая руками. Ее чуть штормит, ведь она отклоняется назад слишком резко, правда, тут же восстанавливая положение. — Наверное, ты попросту ничего не сделал! Да, ведь так же проще! Давай просто ничего не делать вообще, так легче. Так невъебически спокойно, да, Наруто-сама?!  
Наруто вышибает не столько мат, который как лопнувший волдырь забрызгивает ее слова, сколько полное непонимание ситуации. Ему снится это? Это вообще Сакура? Да какого черта сейчас происходит и какого творится с ее головой?  
— Сакура, ты пьяна, — озвучивает единственное достойное оправдание сему Наруто, и устало кладет ладони ей на плечи, ощутимо придавливая к дивану.  
Сакура фыркает и пытается взбрыкнуть, дергает головой, вцепляется руками в его широкие запястья. Несколько минут длится их немая борьба, на протяжении которой слышно ее злое сопение и дребезжание кофейного столика, который она задевает коленями. Итоги не ясны: то ли Сакура действительно пересиливает, то ли Наруто задалбывается строить из себя стража порядка. Да и что ему делать с ней, когда он скрутит ее?  
Сакура вскакивает с дивана и оказывается посереди этого маленького убежища. Упирает руки в бока, раздраженно сдувает болтающуюся прядь с глаз и агрессивно сверкает глазами. Наруто думает о женщинах и критических днях, хотя, сколько лет он ни общался с Сакурой, такой он ее еще не видел.  
— Ты самый туго соображающий человек из всех, кого я когда-либо встречала! — она вскрикивает так, что впору уже беспокоиться, не выкинут ли их за дверь за нарушение правопорядка. Но, видимо, с этим заведением действительно что-то нечисто, раз им еще никто и замечания сделать не посмел. А, может, причиной всему то, что нахальный официант все же признал в нем Хокаге? — Ты не понимаешь элементарных вещей! Скажи, мои гребанные ученики, случаем, не горстка твоих клонов? Нет, ты мне ответь!  
Сакура надвигается на него, как внезапно развернувшийся посреди пустыни тайфун, протискивается между дышащим на ладан столиком и его, Наруто, коленями, упирает руку в бок, а другой снова выставляет этот свой учительский пальчик, от вида которого ему становится не по себе.  
— Сакура, успокойся, в чем дело? Давай поговорим. Я сделал что-то не так? — идет на попятную Наруто, выставляя вперед те самые свои широкие ладони. И если внимательно присмотреться, можно уловить, как мгновенно что-то щелкает у Сакуры в голове — это в зрачках отражается. Она сбивается с темпа, ее дыхание обрывается, спотыкается, и речь начинает походить на петляющего по лесу зайца, услышавшего выстрел. Она несет какую-то неразбериху, вроде:  
— Ты всегда так… никогда до конца не…, а все так очевидно… ты совсем не вырос… не видишь даже…, а я…, а эти, блин…, а у меня совсем ничего…а я ведь думала… и ты такой…, а Тен-тен замужем… и я даже…  
Прерывает ее тот самый столик. У Сакуры явно проявляются проблемы с координацией, решить которые она, благо, все еще в состоянии. Ее слегка отшатывает назад, отчего обтянутые голенищами сапог щиколотки задевают стеклянную поверхность стола, на которой покоится еще не до конца осушенная рюмка. Сакура выровняться успевает, а вот рюмка нет — опрокидывается, и перед тем как разбиться по другую сторону стола, плюется остатками содержимого на форменную юбку. На интересное место. На задницу, проще говоря. Сакура от обжегшего ягодицы холода ойкает, хватается за вымокшую ткань и снова теряет равновесие, и на этот раз вестибулярный аппарат отказывает ей в помощи. Она, споткнувшись о край дивана между широко расставленных ног Наруто, бухается сверху, бессовестно врезаясь подбородком тому в плечо, отчего звезды накрывают их обоих: Наруто — от боли в плече, Сакуру — в челюсти.  
Некоторое время они лежат неподвижно, каждый пытаясь прийти в себя. Сакура все еще держится за свою обиженную пятую точку, жмурится, пытаясь прогнать пляшущие под веками вспышки, и чем больше она стискивает веки, тем отчетливее понимает, что ее настойчиво кренит в бок тягучей пьяной волной, и сопротивляться ей нет никаких сил. Все, что она может сделать перед тем, как приземлится носом черт знает куда, то ли на диван, в лучшем случае, то ли на пол, в худшем, это выдавить бессмысленное:  
— Ой, всё.  
Благо, Наруто может сделать для нее значительно больше. Ее корпус уходит вбок, теряя ось равновесия, прошивающую все тело от макушки до пят, и медленно отклоняется, будто бы плотность воздуха в помещении значительно выше, чем есть на самом деле. И Сакура уже вновь жмурит глаза, раскрыв их на секунду и успев оценить всю прискорбность ситуации. Пока ее внезапно не обхватывают. Широко, крепко и даже тесно. Не просто там за талию, а как самый настоящий спасательный трос, прямо с руками, заведенными за спину. И Сакура уже было облегченно переводит дыхание, почувствовав, как резко прекратилось ее движение, пока она, вместе с обхватившим ее «тросом», внезапно не опрокидывается на диван, влетая лицом в бархатную обивку. Сверху тут же наваливается солидный вес, и Сакуре остается лишь покраснеть от злости.  
— Упс, — виновато выдавливает Наруто сверху куда-то в район ее подмышки, — не удержал.

*  
Они молчат довольно долго, и как раз в тот самый момент, когда Наруто уже слегка дергает корпусом назад, чтобы отпустить ее, Сакура произносит:  
— Я согласна.  
Она все еще вдавлена лицом в обивку дивана, поэтому Наруто кажется, что он тупо ее не расслышал. Поэтому, словно специально для разоблачения этой теории, она повторяет еще раз:  
— Я согласна.

На этот раз Наруто слазит с нее, отодвигается на противоположную сторону дивана. С его лица сползает всякий намек на улыбку, потому что, скорее всего, где-то внутри он прекрасно понимает, о чем идет речь. Но:  
— На что ты согласна?  
Сакура выпрямляется тоже, но это только одно название — на самом деле она ссутулена, и ее щеки горят сквозь нависшие на лицо волосы.  
— На всё согласна, Наруто. Согласна сходить с тобой в Ичираку. Согласна забраться на гору Хокаге, когда там еще не было твоей физиономии. Согласна по-дурацки пялиться с тобой в закат. Согласна, чтобы ты взял меня за руку тогда. Согласна, чтобы растрепал всей деревне, что ходил со мной на свидание. Согласна ждать тебя, пока ты шатался черти где несколько лет с Джирайей-сама. Согласна одолжить тебе тогда пару йен, чтобы ты снова свел меня поесть лапши. Согласна, чтобы ты мялся у меня на крыльце после этого, тупо краснея и чеша свою глупую башку. Согласна, чтобы поцеловал меня тогда, пусть от тебя и пахло раменом… Наруто, твою ж мать, не заставляй меня говорить всё это! Ты же такой упёртый, тебе что, пару лет не хватило? И всё, сдулся? Какого хрена ты волочился за мной все те годы? Чтобы сейчас делать вид, что нефига не понимаешь?!

Сейчас она уже не смотрит в пол, сейчас она смотрит на него, жестко и обиженно и, блять, так по-женски.  
Наруто хочется ударить себя по лицу. Сначала себя, а потом её, потому что, черт возьми, как его всё это уже заебало. Навешать им обоим пиздюлей, а потом свалить и молча познавать дзен в своей холостяцкой берлоге в резиденции Хокаге. Но он этого не делает.  
Потому что пьяная и сердитая Сакура взбирается с ногами на диван, ползет к нему на встречу, а потом, решительно схватив его за и без того уже растянутый за сегодня рукав водолазки, тянет на себя и прижимается своим ртом к его.  
От Сакуры пахнет сакэ и женщиной, и он ничего не может с собой поделать.  
Подхватывает её под ребра и тянет на себя, протаскивая у самого края многострадального столика, втаскивает себе на колени. Сакура тёплая и очень мягкая. Она обнимает его талию своими бёдрами, отчего узкая юбка на ней собирается гармошкой, едва прикрывая краем белье. Наруто не против скосить туда взгляд, но сейчас тень от его собственных ресниц не позволит этого сделать. Он смотрит на дрожащие щетки чужих ресниц, сам еще колеблется, не отдавая себе до конца отчета — может он трогать Сакуру вообще, или она пьяна до чертей.  
Но он, в конце — концов, тоже не железный. Сакура целуется как пьяная, мокро, жадно и глубоко, и ему приходится взять инициативу на себя, чтобы они не слиплись в собственной слюне как два слизня.

Наруто касается ее скулы, мажет по ней ладонью вдоль, убирая ей за спину ее же волосы, которые уже успели влезть между ними розовыми перьями, кладет руку ей на шею, словно действительно имеет на это право. А потом отстраняется и ждет до тех пор, пока ее взгляд, наконец, фокусируется. Под ее тонкой кожей стучит горячая кровь, жжет ладонь. Сакура тяжело дышит и с каждой секундой бездействия выглядит все более растерянной. И лишь когда Наруто становится ясно, что она, все-таки, отдает себе отчет в собственных действиях, он… не разочаровывает ее. Притягивает ее к себе за шею, отчего ей приходится упереться ладонями ему в грудь — в противном случае она не удержит равновесия. И Наруто целует ее, да. Аккуратнее и жестче, без языка. Обнимает свободной рукой ее талию, сгребает все ее тело, всю ее, вжимает в себя.

Все то время, что он мечтал о Сакуре, он хотел другого. То, что происходило сейчас между ними, уже было у него с другими женщинами — кому-то он платил, кому-то нет. Наруто было уже не пятнадцать, чтобы просто забыться от радости, что ему вот-вот даст любимая девушка, но и рассчитывать на то, что все у них случилось бы как у нормальных людей, не приходилось.

У Сакуры сбивается дыхание, она отдирает руки от его водолазки, тянет их выше, ему на плечи, откуда они ползут дальше, вплетаются в его почти не потемневшие с возрастом волосы. Она проводит короткими ногтями по коже его головы, цедит между пальцами пряди и смотрит прямо внутрь него, в самую сердцевину дрожащей синей радужки. Смотрит, коротко облизывает свои мокрые, вспухшие розовые губы, и делает это не как в новеллах Джераи-сама, но у Наруто все равно тяжелеет в паху. Еще один ее резкий вздох, и он уже лезет ей под юбку. Дергает резко на себя, вдавливая промежностью в низ своего живота, подныривает крупными жилистыми ладонями под измявшуюся ткань и сжимает их на обтянутых спандексом ягодицах.  
Боже.

Сакура издает странный, удивленный звук и хмелеет окончательно. Тянет Наруто от себя за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть назад голову, кусает подбородок. Она выцеловывает его челюсть, и ее рот краснеет еще сильнее из-за колючей щетины.  
Он улыбается, и говорит, что если бы знал, побрился бы лучше. Она не отвечает.  
Вместо этого она выгибает спину. Не совсем, чтобы по-кошачьи, но ему нравится. На нее становится очень удобно класть руку. Только одну, потому что задница у Сакуры по-прежнему отличная.  
С его подбородка Сакура переходит на шею. Там кожа тоньше, и уже через минуты три он ощущает, как приятно начинает саднить область у кадыка от многочисленных засосов. Будь он трезвым сейчас, да и при других обстоятельствах, никогда бы не поверил, что у его напарницы когда-нибудь возникнет такой интерес к его собственной шее. А он есть, безусловно. Иначе Сакура бы не постанывала сейчас между укусами, не стала бы ерзать на его коленях, потираясь бедрами. Конечно, она уже давно просекла, что у него там стояк. Во всяком случае, когда он сам судорожно выдыхает, в то время как она проезжается задницей по окрепшему в штанах члену, она нисколько не сбивается с ритма. И только когда яйца уже поджимаются от возбуждения, он понимает, что петтингом сегодня не ограничится.  
— Так мы трахнемся? — он ловит ее мочку губами и прижимает лисьим клыком.  
Она выдавливает что-то похожее на «угу», и Наруто сложно поверить в то, что так говорит Сакура, а не Хината, например. Но это совершенно точно Сакура, потому что она горячо вжимается в него всем телом, трется бесстыдно, тесно огибает руками шею, практически не давая ему возможности вертеть головой. И он сейчас чертовски жалеет о том, что на ней этот дзенинский толстенный жилет, а под ним водолазка, а под ним еще что-то.  
И он целует тот участок шеи, что не прикрыт горлом кофты. Не так, как она целовала его — нежнее. Потому что даже если сейчас она попросит его натянуть себя за волосы, на утро она не простит ему засосов. Ее кожа жаркая и тонкая, он чувствует ртом, как под ней бьется кровь;, а Сакура мокро выдыхает, и ему приходится слегка поддать бедрами, чтобы она не съехала окончательно с его коленей. А потом она снова прогибается в спине, уже опираясь на собственные колени, сжимающие его бедра на диване, и оттопыривает задницу. Если бы у Наруто был шанс, он бы потратил драгоценные две секунды на то, чтобы создать клона и посмотреть на это со стороны, но такого шанса нет. Вместо этого он просовывает ладонь между их телами, соскальзывая ею с копчика Сакуры ей между ног, и осторожно проводит огрубевшими пальцами по нагревшейся ткани шорт. Он обнимает ее крепче свободной рукой поперек талии, а пальцами второй надавливает на взмокший поперечный шов между ее бедрами. И сглатывает подкатившую к горлу слюну.  
«Она …»  
— Я такая мокрая, — за него шепчет ему в ухо Сакура, а после сразу лезет целоваться. И ее рот в этот раз даже мягче и глаже, чем в предыдущий; и у Наруто еще сильнее закладывает уши от возбуждения.  
Он проезжается по шву между ее ног фалангой, и чувствует, как набухли там ее губы. И он ведет пальцы выше, и давит ощутимее, пока она не всхлипывает и не дергает бедрами, с мокрым звуком разрывая их поцелуй. Она над ним, и ее волосы, как ветви розовой плакучей ивы, ложатся ему на плечи. Но Наруто сейчас не до аллегорий.  
Он ласкает ее через эти дурацкие шорты, и они мокнут сильнее, в то время как она сама начинает терять рассудок. Ее руки растирают его плечи, царапают шею и пытаются влезть под его водолазку, но для этого маневра слишком мало места. И тогда она снова целует его шею, подбородок, скулы, кусает его губы, а потом начинает нести всякую чушь ему на ухо.  
Она говорит:  
— Я хочу отсосать тебе.  
Она говорит:  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня там.  
Она говорит:  
— Боже, Наруто, трахни меня наконец.

И у него срывает крышу.  
Он берется обеими руками за край ее долбанных шорт и сдирает их до самых колен. Надо отдать им должное, тянуться они шикарно, и Сакура даже умудряется каким-то чудом выбраться из них, неловко помогая себе рукой. Ее юбка уже больше похожа на какой-то ребристый пояс, чем, собственно, на юбку, так что ее он не трогает, а лишь задирает еще выше.  
Под шортами у Сакуры нет белья. Наверное, ей так удобнее. Во всяком случае, ему уж точно.  
Наруто начинает бить легкой, приятной дрожью, как было в его первый раз. И если тогда эта дрожь ему мешала, то сейчас, почему-то, нет.  
Он трет друг о друга подушечки своих пальцев, проверяя, достаточно ли они горячие, и они чертовски горячие. У него, должно быть, жар, но медик на нем не выказывает признаков беспокойства. Если это можно так назвать.  
Он спускается ладонью между ее ягодиц. Там горячо и гладко. А когда ведет дальше, то еще и мокро. Сакура не врала, она действительно очень мокрая. Настолько, что когда он вводит в нее палец на одну фалангу, она хлюпает.  
От напряжения у Наруто сводит челюсти и яйца.  
Он растирает ее малые губы, и хрипло выдыхает ей куда-то в шею, пока приподнимает бедра навстречу ее слепым толчкам в его руку.  
— Детка, у меня гандон в кармане.

Сакура не злиться на детку. Сакура стонет, когда он вталкивает в нее один палец и гладит изнутри ее разглаживающиеся стеночки.  
Она свешивается на один бок, потом на другой и шарит по его карманам. Ей очень мешают в поисках его палец в себе, и его же здоровый, налившийся член, который уже не скрыть просто так штанами. Она делает вид, что натыкается на него случайно, но это чушь собачья. По крайней мере, за «случайно» не сходит то, как она кладет на него ладонь и проходит ею по всей длине, пока не встречается костяшками пальцев с твердой лобковой костью.  
— Тсунаде говорила, что у таких, как ты, всегда оказывается толстый хер, — она произносит это так, этот самый хер у Наруто в штанах дергается, а пальцы на ногах поджимаются в сандалиях.  
— Гондон, Сакура, — напоминает он ей, не в силах больше терпеть. Он добавляет в нее второй палец, и это правда работает. Сакуру резко прошибает короткой судорогой, она давится вздохом и беспомощно раскрывает рот. Но дальше он плавно выскальзывает, и его пальцы все мокрые от смазки.  
За тот короткий промежуток времени, пока он насадит ее на свою руку снова, она успевает выцепить из его кармана блестящий квадратик из фольги.  
Она уверена на сто процентов, что он предназначался не ей, но это не мешает Сакуре оторвать край зубами.  
Она сплевывает край каемки куда-то в сторону и пережимает оставшуюся часть упаковки зубами. В это время Наруто возвращает пальцы на место, и ей больших усилий стоит не прокусить латекс. От выделившийся в раз слюны край фольги тут же становится мокрым.  
Сакура не перестает покачивать бедрами, сжимаясь вокруг крепких пальцев, но она очень старается разобраться с болтом на штанах Наруто. Он поддается не сразу, но она в принципе привыкла доводить все до конца. Дальше вжикает молния на ширинке, и Сакуре приходится чуть съехать назад по его коленям. Наруто ее не жалеет, и пальцы еще в ней, когда она сдвигается вниз. Они задевают заднюю стенку, и Сакура вся сжимается, на несколько мгновений замерев в оцепенении. Отмирает она, все-таки, быстро. Это первый оргазм, и он короткий, но у нее уже дрожат колени.  
Наруто почти не дает ей времени. Его пальцы с хлюпанием ходят в ней вверх и вниз, и Сакуре стоит больших усилий взять себя в руки.  
— Подними задницу, — не своим голосом командует она, и он слушается, тем самым поднимая вес их обоих.  
Она стягивает с него штаны вместе с трусами, и даже в тусклом свете за ширмой их приватного столика видно, как набухли вены на его члене, как блестит головка от его собственной смазки. Член у Наруто и правда большой, толстый, с поджавшимися тяжелыми яйцами. Он прижат к смуглому прокаченному животу, низ которого зарос жесткой светлой шерстью.  
Сакура берет его в ладонь, и чувствует, как он пульсирует под ее пальцами. Два раза широко проводит вверх и вниз, и смотрит за тем, как напрягается у Наруто живот, обрисовывая прорезающиеся мышцы. Она поднимает кисть, чтобы двинуть и третий, но Наруто останавливает ее, отрицательно мотая головой. Он напряжен до предела, и лучше бы ей поторопиться.  
Она понимает его без слов. Особенно, когда он вталкивает в нее третий палец, заставляя охнуть и пропустить вдох.  
Она раскатывает резинку по его члену с такой ловкостью, что его прошибает ревность. И это глупо, но он не может ничего с собой поделать.  
Когда он забирает из нее свои пальцы, она разочарованно стонет, но это не надолго. Его рука вся измазана ее соком, и он резко подтягивает ее к своему лицу и берет пальцы в рот.  
Сакура настолько возбуждена, что когда видит это, ей хочется заплакать от нетерпения. Но на это у нее не остается времени. Наруто резко сгребает ее под задницу, обхватывает широко рукой за корпус, а другой направляет в нее член.  
Сакура такая мокрая, что садится на него сразу. Она рвано выдыхает, цепляется руками за его плечи и шире разводит бедра. Внутри становится так тесно, что почти больно. Но это почти, а почти не считается. Потому что это не правда.  
Она сама начинает двигаться. Обнимает руками его за шею и почти полностью соскальзывает, чтобы затем сесть снова. К концу второго движения Наруто уже не может справиться с собой и поддает снизу.  
Она охает и запрокидывает назад голову, открывая ему шею. И он забывается. Толкается в нее снизу, засасывает кожу на шее до ее стонов и завтрашних засосов, которых она не простит ему. Оттягивает ворот ее водолазки и сжимает зубы на трапеции, отчего она начинает хныкать, тянуть его за волосы на загривке и шептать «Наруто, Наруто, Наруто…».  
Он расстегивает ее гребаный жилет и целует ее грудь прямо через ткань водолазки, оставляя за собой темные пятна слюны. Он покусывает ее, как это делают звери, и трахает ее ничуть не хуже.  
Сакура прыгает на нем, жмурится и умоляет о чем-то, царапая его шею и спину.  
Первая.

Вторая.

Третья.

Вспышки в ее голове появляются не реже раза в две минуты, и она уже хочет, чтобы Наруто кончил. Потому что она уже не может кончать. Ее прошибает пот, она задыхается и слабеет, пока он сжимает ее ягодицы, напирая сильнее и вытягивая из нее еще один оргазм. Четвертый.  
Они трахаются вечность. Наруто большой, горячий и, несмотря на то, что физически он сейчас под ней, она давно уже перестала быть сверху.

Когда она начинает мелко дрожать, хныкать и кусать переспевшие губы, она понимает, что вот-вот ее захлестнет снова. Но в этот раз Наруто резко снижает темп.  
Он выскальзывает из нее почти полностью, переставая шлепать яйцами по ее ягодицам, и когда она уже, кажется, начинает приходить в себя, толкается снова.  
И так еще несколько раз.  
Пока она не начинает умолять его.

И он, конечно же, слушается.

Когда он спускает, у Сакуры закладывает уши от пульсации внутри, и ее накрывает в пятый.  
Пять раз! Она, кончила, блять, пять ебаных раз!

Она плохо помнит, как они разлепляются. Кто из них с кого слезает, и как они одеваются. Еще она ничего не помнит о Кёне и о счете за выпивку. Наверное, это круто.

*

Сакура просыпается от двух вещей одновременно: от сухого горячего солнца на своем лице, и от не менее горячего рта на своей лопатке.  
Она приподнимает веки, и за ними все плывет и качается. Все — это какая-то подозрительно чужая комната.  
Во рту сухо, язык обложен, и она понимает, что у нее похмелье.  
Стены и окно — это все, что она сейчас может увидеть, если не вертеть головой. А если учесть, что даже в таком положении в наличии слабое подобие качки, то ясен пень, голову она пока не поднимет.  
Комната не ее, и это очевидно, точно так же, как и похмелье. Но так вот сразу события вчерашнего дня вспомнить не удается. Пока внезапно ее не кусают под лопаткой.

Бля-я-ять…

Она у Наруто.  
Воспоминания всего произошедшего обрушиваются на Сакуру как глухая волна цунами.  
Они трахнулись с Наруто. Два раза. Один раз — Боже мой, какой стыд! — прямо в ресторане, а второй уже у него дома.

Она слегка опускает подбородок — да, все именно так — она лежит голая, под чужим белым одеялом, а сверху, как изюминка на торте, красуется чужая загорелая рука, беззастенчиво перекинутая через ее бедро.

— С добрым утром, — глухо говорят ей в плечо и запечатывают фразу поцелуем. Сакура внутри вся сжимается, словно это печать в паспорте.  
Она ничего не отвечает. Только спихивает с себя руку Наруто и подрывается встать. Подрывается, да.

— Неа, Сакура-чан.

Та самая загорелая рука возвращается на место — ее талию — как намогниченная, и рывком укладывает ее обратно.  
Сакура даже возразить ничего не успевает — от резкого движения у нее плывет перед глазами и болью отдает во лбу. Тем временем Наруто втягивает ее глубже на кровать, и вжимается со спины всем телом.  
Реально, всем.

Сакура чувствует, как у него стоит, и она вспыхивает, заливается краской с головы до ног. Кажется, ей нужно либо бежать, либо выпить.

А Наруто, в свою очередь, кажется, вообще не чувствует ее напряжение. Или делает вид, что не чувствует. Он целует ее загривок, прикусывает кожу, и когда та начинает сладко и слегка болезненно ныть, она понимает, что зрелище в зеркале ей не понравится. Оказалось, Наруто действительно любил кусаться.

Господи боже, она реально с ним переспала!

Сакура вытягивает свою руку из-под его и трогает ею лоб. Сначала, чтобы просто проверить температуру, а потом оставляет ее там, потому даже если реальной температуры у нее нет, то ладонь все равно кажется прохладнее.

Наруто пользуется этим моментом и подныривает рукой под одеяло, а потом и под ее руку. Сначала просто широко кладет ладонь на ее бок, а когда не встречает особого сопротивления, скользит ею вверх. Сакура дергается, но на этом ее протесты заканчиваются. То ли она решает, что терять уже нечего, то ли еще что-то, но когда его ладонь ложится на его грудь, она лишь неоднозначно и тяжело вздыхает.  
А тем временем Наруто убирает свободной рукой ее волосы, накручивает их на кисть странным подобием узла и оставляет их вместе со своей рукой на ее затылке. А потом начинает целовать ее шею. Сначала он делает это легко, и Сакуре даже щекотно, и вообще, не очень, но вскоре поцелуи все больше начинают походить на влажные укусы, а дыхание у Сакуры все больше сбивается.  
Он медленно и чувственно мнет ее грудь, щиплет пальцами сосок и все ближе притирается сзади. И сначала Сакуру это раздражает, но это только сначала.  
Вскоре его рука сползает вниз, оставляя ее грудь в покое, перебирается на живот, поглаживает и выводит пальцами никому из них не понятные узоры.  
Потом он берет в рот мочку ее уха, и Сакура отвлекается, и находит себя только когда жилистые пальцы подкрадываются к ее аккуратно выстреженному лобку.  
Она тут же сводит бедра, уже было разомлевшая под этим ласками, и произносит:  
— Не надо. Я там грязная.  
Но его губы все так же играют с ее кожей, а его ладонь мягко, но настойчиво преодолевает сопротивление ее бедер.  
— Если хочешь, я тебя вылижу, — его хриплый спросонья голос обжигает ей ухо, и она чувствует, как краска снова забирается к ней под кожу.  
Потому что он не шутит. Потому что он уже делал это вчера. Вылизывал ее, как большая собака, пока она не отключилась на какое-то время от захлестнувшего ее оргазма.

Она отрицательно мотает головой и чуть разводит бедра, позволяя его пальцам трогать себя. К собственному удивлению, она обнаруживает, что влажная. И хотя это и не очень странно, так как она и дома много раз просыпалась со смазкой на внутренней поверхности бедер, но в этот раз все немного по-другому.  
Ей не хочется, чтобы он сразу лез в нее пальцами. Потому что даже если она и мокрая, она не настолько возбуждена, как возбуждено ее тело. И Наруто, как ни странно, не делает этого.  
Он гладит ее лобок, покусывает шею и не слишком навязчиво потирается возбужденным членом о ее ягодицы.  
И в какой-то момент она действительно возбуждается. На столько, что идея трахнуться с похмелья не кажется ей такой уж дерьмовой.  
И она позволяет Наруто шире раздвинуть ее ноги, а после, вжаться между ними членом. Да, все-таки ему чертовски повезло с таким хером, что уж там говорить. Наверное, и ей с ним повезло.

Потому что когда головка едва надавливает на ее нижние губы, она, все-таки, еще сжимается, опасаясь, что прямо сейчас не сможет принять его так, как делала это вчера, пока находилась в полубессознательном состоянии. Но Наруто словно чувствует это. Не отрывается ртом от ее плеча-шеи-уха, просовывает свободную руку между ее бедер и, подхватив ногу ее под коленкой, плавно наддает бедрами.  
Сакура чувствует, как ее распирает изнутри, заполняет собой, но, как и в прошлый раз, это теснота не выходит за рамки и не оборачивается болью.

У нее сбивается дыхание на третьем толчке. Она стонет в голос на седьмом.

Когда он кончает ей на поясницу, она пытается прийти в себя от второго оргазма.

Затем он наваливается на нее сверху и, кажется, бессовестно втирает его же сперму ей в поясницу.  
Она кричит, чтобы он слез с нее, но она плохая актриса, потому что он знает, что ей нравится чувствовать на себе его вес. Она вчера ему сама об этом сказала.  
Когда Сакуре уже действительно становится тяжело дышать, Наруто, все-таки, откатывается в сторону, и на него тут же обрушивается ее гнев во всей своей красе. Насколько можно считать красой покрасневшее лицо, опухшие губы, спутанные грязно-розовые волосы и синюю от засосов шею. Наруто считал.

— И для чего это было? — спрашивает она, когда их баталия наконец закончилась. Сакура лежит на его плече и пересчитывает перекатывающиеся под его кожей мышцы на животе с таким видом, будто кубиков там аномально много. Это не правда, конечно, с утра они вообще не прорезаются, как он ей сам и сказал, но на самом деле ей все еще был интересен вопрос, куда ведет от пупка эта светлая дорожка жестких волос.

— Что именно? — уточняет Наруто, и только подняв на него взгляд, Сакуру вновь пробирает осознание. А ведь с ней сейчас в постели именно тот самый Наруто. Потому что его синие глаза горят все так же ярко, а улыбка такая же широкая и такая же дурацкая.

— Секс с похмелья, — как ни в чем не бывало говорит она, будто бы ей это было совсем и не нужно. По крайней мере сначала.

Наруто коротко и хрипло смеется, и ладонь Сакуры дрожит на его животе.

— Чтобы ты поняла, что трезвый я трахаюсь ничуть не хуже.

— Придурок.

Она огревает его подушкой, вытащенной из-под его же головы, потом еще стягивает с него одеяло, заворачивается в него, как последней экранизации романа Джирая-самы, и идет в душ.  
Дверь в ванную она не закрывает.


End file.
